1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device and a display control method that control display of information provided to an occupant in a vehicle or the like and to a non-transitory tangible storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen active development of a driving assistance system that detects an object (e.g., a vehicle, a pedestrian, a white line, a road sign, or the like) that exists in the surroundings of a vehicle by using a sensor mounted thereon and that presents information to an occupant in the vehicle upon determining that the possibility of collision with the object is high.
In an environment where the vehicle travels, however, there are cases in which the accuracy with which the sensor detects an object in the surroundings of the vehicle changes (this accuracy is hereinafter referred to as “sensing accuracy”). One example of a method for changing information presentation to the occupant in accordance with the sensing accuracy is a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-117978 (hereinafter referred to as “related art”).
In the related art, during display of an image captured by a vehicle-mounted camera, an object included in the image is highlighted according to the degree of reliability of recognition accuracy of the object. This makes it possible to avoid giving the occupant a sense of discomfort due to an event in which information being displayed is suddenly not displayed when the sensing accuracy decreases.
However, although, in the related art, an object is highlighted according to the sensing accuracy, what is displayed is not necessarily easy for the occupant to understand.